xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Deluca
Queen Deluca, the queen of Mesmaria, was once a kind queen until corrupted by the cursed Green Emerald of Khufu, centuries ago. She and her brothers created The Great Rift which destroyed Mesmaria and she was sealed inside her crystal. Her husband King Zahbar(in the form of a hawk) kept searching for her. Aladdin eventually discovered the chest that she and her brothers are locked up and King Zahbar stole the emerald to bring his queen to life by sunlight. She transforms King Zabar into a giant hawk and goes to Agrabah to retrieve the rest of the jewels and free her brothers and take over Agrabah. she seals the sultan and Jasmine into jewels while unleashing her brothers, only to get into a fight with them for power. King Zabar says to get rid of the Great Rift is to destroy the Queen Deluca's emerald, which Aladdin and his friends manage to do. After the spell is broken, everything is returned to normal, with Queen Deluca no longer evil, the Great Rift gone, and Jasmine and the Sultan back to normal. The Great Rift 1134.jpg The Great Rift 1133.jpg The Great Rift 1132.jpg The Great Rift 1131.jpg The Great Rift 1130.jpg The Great Rift 1129.jpg The Great Rift 1128.jpg The Great Rift 1127.jpg The Great Rift 1126.jpg The Great Rift 1125.jpg The Great Rift 1124.jpg The Great Rift 1123.jpg The Great Rift 1122.jpg The Great Rift 1121.jpg The Great Rift 1120.jpg The Great Rift 1119.jpg The Great Rift 1118.jpg The Great Rift 1117.jpg The Great Rift 1116.jpg The Great Rift 1115.jpg The Great Rift 1110.jpg The Great Rift 1109.jpg The Great Rift 1062.jpg The Great Rift 1061.jpg The Great Rift 1029.jpg The Great Rift 1028.jpg The Great Rift 1027.jpg The Great Rift 1026.jpg The Great Rift 1025.jpg The Great Rift 1021.jpg The Great Rift 1020.jpg The Great Rift 1013.jpg The Great Rift 1012.jpg The Great Rift 1011.jpg The Great Rift 1008.jpg The Great Rift 1007.jpg The Great Rift 1006.jpg The Great Rift 1004.jpg The Great Rift 1003.jpg The Great Rift 1002.jpg The Great Rift 1001.jpg The Great Rift 1000.jpg The Great Rift 0999.jpg The Great Rift 0996.jpg The Great Rift 0995.jpg The Great Rift 0994.jpg The Great Rift 0993.jpg The Great Rift 0844.jpg The Great Rift 0843.jpg The Great Rift 0842.jpg The Great Rift 0841.jpg The Great Rift 0840.jpg The Great Rift 0839.jpg The Great Rift 0838.jpg The Great Rift 0837.jpg The Great Rift 0818.jpg The Great Rift 0815.jpg The Great Rift 0810.jpg The Great Rift 0809.jpg The Great Rift 0808.jpg The Great Rift 0807.jpg The Great Rift 0806.jpg The Great Rift 0805.jpg The Great Rift 0804.jpg The Great Rift 0800.jpg The Great Rift 0799.jpg The Great Rift 0778.jpg The Great Rift 0777.jpg The Great Rift 0776.jpg The Great Rift 0768.jpg The Great Rift 0767.jpg The Great Rift 0765.jpg The Great Rift 0762.jpg The Great Rift 0761.jpg The Great Rift 0727.jpg The Great Rift 0726.jpg The Great Rift 0725.jpg The Great Rift 0724.jpg The Great Rift 0723.jpg The Great Rift 0722.jpg The Great Rift 0716.jpg The Great Rift 0715.jpg The Great Rift 0714.jpg The Great Rift 0695.jpg The Great Rift 0685.jpg The Great Rift 0668.jpg The Great Rift 0666.jpg The Great Rift 0665.jpg The Great Rift 0661.jpg The Great Rift 0660.jpg The Great Rift 0659.jpg The Great Rift 0658.jpg The Great Rift 0636.jpg The Great Rift 0635.jpg The Great Rift 0634.jpg The Great Rift 0607.jpg The Great Rift 0598.jpg The Great Rift 0591.jpg The Great Rift 0590.jpg The Great Rift 0586.jpg The Great Rift 0585.jpg The Great Rift 0583.jpg The Great Rift 0581.jpg The Great Rift 0580.jpg The Great Rift 0579.jpg The Great Rift 0578.jpg The Great Rift 0576.jpg The Great Rift 0575.jpg The Great Rift 0574.jpg The Great Rift 0573.jpg The Great Rift 0572.jpg The Great Rift 0540.jpg The Great Rift 0539.jpg The Great Rift 0538.jpg The Great Rift 0537.jpg The Great Rift 0526.jpg The Great Rift 0525.jpg The Great Rift 0524.jpg The Great Rift 0523.jpg The Great Rift 0522.jpg The Great Rift 0510.jpg The Great Rift 0508.jpg The Great Rift 0507.jpg The Great Rift 0506.jpg The Great Rift 0505.jpg The Great Rift 0504.jpg The Great Rift 0503.jpg The Great Rift 0494.jpg The Great Rift 0493.jpg The Great Rift 0492.jpg The Great Rift 0491.jpg The Great Rift 0490.jpg The Great Rift 0489.jpg The Great Rift 0488.jpg The Great Rift 0485.jpg The Great Rift 0484.jpg The Great Rift 0483.jpg The Great Rift 0482.jpg The Great Rift 0481.jpg The Great Rift 0480.jpg The Great Rift 0479.jpg The Great Rift 0475.jpg The Great Rift 0474.jpg The Great Rift 0473.jpg The Great Rift 0472.jpg The Great Rift 0471.jpg The Great Rift 0470.jpg The Great Rift 0469.jpg The Great Rift 0468.jpg The Great Rift 0467.jpg The Great Rift 0465.jpg The Great Rift 0464.jpg The Great Rift 0463.jpg The Great Rift 0461.jpg The Great Rift 0453.jpg The Great Rift 0452.jpg The Great Rift 0451.jpg The Great Rift 0450.jpg The Great Rift 0449.jpg The Great Rift 0445.jpg The Great Rift 0444.jpg The Great Rift 0443.jpg The Great Rift 0442.jpg The Great Rift 0422.jpg The Great Rift 0421.jpg The Great Rift 0420.jpg The Great Rift 0419.jpg The Great Rift 0415.jpg The Great Rift 0414.jpg The Great Rift 0413.jpg The Great Rift 0412.jpg The Great Rift 0411.jpg The Great Rift 0410.jpg The Great Rift 0409.jpg The Great Rift 0408.jpg The Great Rift 0407.jpg The Great Rift 0406.jpg The Great Rift 0405.jpg The Great Rift 0404.jpg The Great Rift 0403.jpg The Great Rift 0402.jpg The Great Rift 0401.jpg The Great Rift 0400.jpg The Great Rift 0399.jpg The Great Rift 0387.jpg The Great Rift 0386.jpg The Great Rift 0385.jpg The Great Rift 0384.jpg The Great Rift 0383.jpg The Great Rift 0382.jpg The Great Rift 0367.jpg The Great Rift 0366.jpg The Great Rift 0360.jpg The Great Rift 0359.jpg The Great Rift 0358.jpg The Great Rift 0357.jpg The Great Rift 0356.jpg The Great Rift 0355.jpg The Great Rift 0354.jpg The Great Rift 0353.jpg The Great Rift 0352.jpg The Great Rift 0351.jpg The Great Rift 0346.jpg The Great Rift 0336.jpg The Great Rift 0335.jpg The Great Rift 0334.jpg The Great Rift 0333.jpg The Great Rift 0315.jpg The Great Rift 0314.jpg The Great Rift 0313.jpg The Great Rift 0312.jpg The Great Rift 0311.jpg The Great Rift 0310.jpg The Great Rift 0309.jpg The Great Rift 0308.jpg The Great Rift 0305.jpg The Great Rift 0304.jpg The Great Rift 0303.jpg The Great Rift 0298.jpg The Great Rift 0282.jpg The Great Rift 0281.jpg The Great Rift 0280.jpg The Great Rift 0276.jpg The Great Rift 0275.jpg The Great Rift 0274.jpg The Great Rift 0273.jpg The Great Rift 0272.jpg The Great Rift 0267.jpg The Great Rift 0266.jpg The Great Rift 0265.jpg The Great Rift 0264.jpg The Great Rift 0214.jpg The Great Rift 0213.jpg The Great Rift 0212.jpg The Great Rift 0211.jpg The Great Rift 0210.jpg The Great Rift 0206.jpg The Great Rift 0205.jpg The Great Rift 0199.jpg The Great Rift 0196.jpg The Great Rift 0195.jpg The Great Rift 0194.jpg The Great Rift 0193.jpg The Great Rift 0192.jpg The Great Rift 0190.jpg The Great Rift 0187.jpg The Great Rift 0186.jpg The Great Rift 0185.jpg The Great Rift 0184.jpg The Great Rift 0183.jpg The Great Rift 0182.jpg The Great Rift 0181.jpg The Great Rift 0180.jpg The Great Rift 0179.jpg The Great Rift 0178.jpg The Great Rift 0177.jpg The Great Rift 0176.jpg The Great Rift 0173.jpg The Great Rift 0172.jpg The Great Rift 0171.jpg The Great Rift 0170.jpg The Great Rift 0167.jpg The Great Rift 0166.jpg The Great Rift 0040.jpg The Great Rift 0039.jpg The Great Rift 0038.jpg The Great Rift 0037.jpg The Great Rift 1135.jpg The Great Rift 0189.jpg The Great Rift 0830.jpg Category:Disney Universe Category:Queen Category:Sealed Category:Humans Category:Transfiguration Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Married Category:Siblings Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Super Centenarians Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Homo Magi Category:Aladdin Universe Category:Aladdin Rogues Gallery Category:Screenshots Category:Magic Users Category:Immigrants Category:Agrabah Category:Cursed Category:Anger Empowerment